heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry and Jumbo
Jerry and Jumbo is the 74th one Reel animated Tom and Jerry Short, created in 1951, directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby with music by Scott Bradley. It was animated by Kenneth Muse, Irven Spence and Ed Barge with backgrounds by Robert Gentle and was released to theatres on February 21, 1953 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot A baby elephant named Jumbo falls from a passing train into a house and right into Tom's basket. Jumbo hides herself with Tom's blanket as Tom stretches and goes to sleep. Tom pushes part of Jumbo making her trunk show, but Jumbo pulls it back and a sleeping Tom pays no attention. Now clear, Jumbo steps out of the basket and runs around with Tom on top of her, causing the cat to bump his head on a cabinet. Tom is confused, but goes back to sleep in his basket again. Jumbo has a strong suction talent with her trunk and uses it by sucking up all of Tom's milk from 15 feet away, waking the cat up again. As Tom storms into the kitchen after Jerry, Jumbo hides. Jerry just happens to be stealing milk from the refrigerator, and a drop of milk falls from his whisker, leading Tom to believe Jerry has stolen her milk. Jerry denies it, but Tom moves to smash Jerry with the milk bowl, ultimately failing when Jumbo sucks Jerry away just in time. Tom is puzzled and walks away as Jumbo and Jerry shake on it. Wanting to further please her new friend, Jerry climbs to a bag of peanuts by standing on Jumbo and retrieving it from the cabinet, but it breaks over Jumbo's head and wakes Tom up for a third time. Jumbo flees, summoning Jerry with her suction, into a closet, before Tom sees her. Tom does, however, see the evidence. Meanwhile, Jumbo sucks the peanuts under the door, frightening the cat and leading him towards the door. As Tom attempts to force entry, Jerry paints Jumbo and turns her into a giant lookalike of Jerry. They then unlock the door for the cat, and as Tom is met with hammers from both Jerry, he is then met a second time from Jumbo, when he opens the door. Tom is puzzled and peeks inside when he opens the door again. When Jumbo is seen on the other side, Tom shuts the door in an instant. Tom grabs a baseball bat, looking to beat up Jumbo, but instead gets his foot smashed by Jerry again. The fourth time Tom opens the door, he is met by Jumbo. Due to her size, she faces the cat down and then punches Tom with her trunk, throwing the cat into a desk. Tom returns to the door and opens it for a fifth time, taking shelter behind the door and waiting, but finds that nothing happens. Then he is alerted by a crashing noise, and chases Jerry through the halls. He runs back and forth and sees a huge mouse (Jumbo) on the other side. Tom is curious, and runs across a second time, and sees Jerry. He sighs with relief, and for confirmation, runs across a third time and sees only Jerry, but changes direction and this time, sees Jerry and Jumbo. Tom starts to get confused and pokes his head over the wall. The first time it is Jumbo; then Jerry, then Jumbo, then Jerry. When he runs towards Jerry's mousehole and sees a huge mousehole next to Jerry's, Tom figures out the situation and yells in fright. There is already a mousetrap near Jerry's hole, and as Tom puts a large mousetrap near Jumbo's hole, he runs off. Unfortunately for the cat, Jumbo is on the ball, and turns the trap around and activates her suction. Tom peeks back and gasps as he gets closer to the trap, but fails to break away from the suction, and gets caught in the trap. He lets out a super loud scream and looks at his tail, which is in the form of a bump. Tom chases after Jerry, who runs into another small mouse hole. Tom gropes for Jerry's tail, but accidentally grabs Jumbo's instead. Tom loses control of Jumbo's weight and tumbles onto the stairs with Jumbo on top of her. With everything else exhausted, Tom gets a shotgun, and attempts to shoot the baby elephant, but just misses Jerry in the attempt. Jumbo hides, leading to Tom going after Jerry with the gun. Just then, Jumbo's mother pokes her head through the window and hugs her daughter. When she sees more shots narrowly miss Jumbo, she scoops her up as Tom continues to shoot at Jerry. Jerry runs outside and sees Jumbo in the garage with a paintbrush, motioning for Jerry to join her. Tom follows the mouse towards the garage and points the gun forward. Jerry jumps out, followed by Jumbo and her mother, decked out in mouse colors too. Upon seeing this terrifying display, Tom's gun droops down like string and the cat, (having gone insane), laughs nervously while mimicking the sizes of Jerry and the two elephants, and then runs off cackling manically while breaking through a wall and a fence. Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 4 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection, Volume 2, Disc 2 *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection, Volume 2, Disc 2 *Tom and Jerry: Classic Collection, Volume 6 *Billy Rose's Jumbo DVD External links * * Category:1953 animated films Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films about elephants Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:Fictional elephants